Te Deseo
by Naemii
Summary: Porque las cosas están muy claras... "Te deseo" no significa "Te amo"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La saga pertenece a J.K. Rowling como los personajes; yo solo escribo e ideo con ellos.

**N/A:** abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<br>**  
>No entendía porque estaba enamorada de él. Precisamente la persona más infantil que habitaba <em>el Número Doce de Grimmaund Place<em>.

Me frustraba el haberme enamorado de él, y lo peor de todo era que jamás sería correspondida. Y me frustraba que cada mujer que se paseaba de su brazo lo hacia por el dinero que Sirius tenía en su cuenta en Gringotts. Aunque eso era lo que él siempre buscaba… alguien que no lo amase para así no tener que comprometer su corazón

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en él? Oye, no me estas escuchando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ves! Solo piensas en él y en lo que estará haciendo. Deberías pensar en lo que realmente harás —dijo intentando mostrarse solemne.

—Sí, claro

—Bueno dejemos de pensar en estupideces. Y concentrémonos en lo que haremos esta noche.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Celebrar!

— ¿Y qué rayos estamos celebrando?

—Bueno estamos celebrando que pertenezco a Las arpías de Hollyhead.

— ¡Merlín! Felicidades, Gin.

— ¡Gracias Herms! Eres la primera que me felicita sin darme recomendaciones. ¡Como si yo fuese Tonks!

—Vale. No te arruinaré la noche.

Me hubiese encantado el que solo nos apareciéramos y listo pero Ginny insistía en que prefería que siquiera en una parte de su mundo, la magia no estuviese involucrada. Habíamos acordado de encontrarnos a las diez, en el departamento de Luna

Llegamos luego después de media hora. No quería insistirle a Ginny que apareciéndonos hubiésemos llegado a tiempo pero no importaba. Subimos hasta el departamento de Luna, tocamos varias veces pero parecía que Luna no estaba.

—Bueno… no está. Hay que regresar.

—Espera... Oigo algo.

Unos segundos después, Ronald Weasley apareció despeinado, sudado, rojo y con una cara de fastidio que quizá hubiese podido asustar a Voldemort. Cuando se dio cuenta de que éramos nosotras su rostro cambio a la vergüenza total, y tomo el color de un rojo escarlata intenso.

—Esto es demasiado vergonzoso —dijo intentando esconder su cuerpo vestido solo con un short.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ginny ligeramente fastidiada.

— ¿No es bastante obvio? —preguntó Ron irónicamente e intentando dar por terminada la conversación.

— ¡Merlín! No quería que lo insinuaras de esa forma. Mejor me voy, y pregúntale a Luna cuándo perdió el gusto —dijo jalándome del brazo para salir del edificio.

—Jamás creí que encontraría a Ronald de esa forma —dije tratando de calmar las risas.

— ¡Con Luna! ¿Cuándo se habrán juntado?

—No tengo idea… —dije sonriendo.

— ¿Irías a La Madriguera? Por favor… —dijo Gin intentando hacer cara de cachorro mojado.

—No puedo. Ya sabes que "tengo" que dormir allí todas las noches, pase lo que pase…

— ¡Y tú haciéndoselo tan fácil!

—Gin, tengo que respetar las normas.

—Anda, anda. No vaya a ser que él pida a toda la Orden que vaya a buscarte porque has "desaparecido".

—Adiós, Gin —dije riendo por lo ocurrente y exagerada que mi amiga podía ser a veces.

Al regresar a "la mansión", Harry, Sirius, Remus y Tonks conversaban acaloradamente. Daban mucha gracia porque cada uno tenía una expresión totalmente diferente en el rostro; Harry estaba aburrido aburrimiento, Sirius parecía a punto de estallar del enojo, Remus parecía no comprender su enojo y Tonks estaba burlándose "discretamente" de su adorado primo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo, y sino hubiese sido por Luna hubiese sido una agradable y tranquila noche —dije dirigiéndome a Tonks.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —me preguntó Sirius inquisitivamente, ¡aquí vamos!

—Eso no importa —dije.

— ¿Qué pasó con Luna? —preguntó Tonks intentando apaciguar el ambiente, ella sabía que Sirius detestaba las contestaciones, en parte podía tener razón porque vivía bajo su techo, pero él no era algo o alguien como para ir preguntando lo que él quisiese.

—Eso, te lo cuento en privado, es demasiado… Luna —dije arrastrando a Tonks conmigo hacia mi habitación, dejando a Sirius fastidiado; porque Sirius definitivamente estaba fastidiado.

Las semanas empezaron a pasar, y los estudios se me iban haciendo cada vez más pesados. Iba a ser aurora. Claro, si es que no llegaba a reprobar algún curso. Podía ser inteligente y todo lo que el mundo quisiera, pero definitivamente vivir con Sirius Black hace que dejes de parecer inteligente, y que pierdas la cordura.

Sin embargo, tenía que empezar a concertarme en mi futuro, y a olvidar las cosas _no_ importantes. Y lo tuve que hacer.

Salía bastante tarde de la academia, y me metía a la biblioteca del ex cuartel a buscar libros y demás cosas. Me sentía más responsable, y hasta tranquila, pero Sirius seguía ahí, como un recuerdo de que él era un imposible y yo, era una estúpida por enamorarme de él.

Me había planteado tomar en serio la amenaza de irme de ahí, pero no por fastidiarle. Mi salud mental me hacía juegos muy desagradables, varias veces me había imaginado que Sirius estaba paseándose por la academia, y que cuando teníamos que comer él estaba sonriéndome, para más tarde ver que ni Sirius estaba sonriéndome mientras comíamos, y que en algún momento él no había dado una vuelta por donde estudiaba.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —mis clases habían acabado hacia horas, sin embargo, me había quedado pensando como decirle que me iría. Ni las horas, ni mi mente me ayudaron.

—Dime —él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea que habían en esa casa que estaba muy limpia pero llena de humedad.

—La verdad no sé que es lo que pensarás después de lo que te voy a decir pero…

—Te vas —dijo cortándome. —Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo intuía. O te puse más atención. Y lo supe.

—Yo te agradezco que haya podido vivir aquí, y aún más sabiendo que fue un pedido de parte de Harry. Y perdóname por las veces que fui irrespetuosa, sabía que era tú casa pero aún así…

—No. Perdóname tú a mí. Fue algo que me pidió Harry; para él eres como su hermana menor. Y me sentía en deuda con él, así que te cuide. Así que, perdóname.

En el fondo albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que toda esa preocupación se debía a que él tenía un poco de cariño hacia mi. Él que me pidiese perdón quebró toda esperanza. Y sabía que no debía permitírmelo, pero aún así, lo hice.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, creo que me estaré yendo en la tarde. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, pequeña.

Me largué a mi cuarto a llorar, porque yo estaba enamorada de él, porque tenía irme de ahí porque el quedarme sería masoquismo. Él estaba saliendo con alguien; lo supe de Harry cuando habíamos estado almorzando en la cafetería hacia un par de semanas. Me preguntó como era, pero no podía contestarle algo mas que "no se quién es", porque él no la había llevado a Grimmaund Place.

Me quedé dormida y a la mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte. Al ir al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, pude observarme detenidamente. Tenía los ojos rojos, ojeras y todo mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Llevaba la misma ropa y estaba cansada.

No quería tener un aspecto tan deprimente pero mas allá de lucir presentable no podía hacer. Luego de asearme y cambiarme la ropa del dí anterior, me dispuse a arreglar todas mis cosas, botar lo que tenía por gusto, e intentar poner la mejor cara mostrando que tendría un nuevo comienzo. La cara más falsa. Porque me conocía, y sabía que borrar a Sirius de mis pensamientos era algo imposible.

Luego de un rato, bajé con mis cosas. Sabia que le había dicho en la tarde, pero hacer todo me costo menos tiempo, y tenia que salir — ¿o huir? — de ahí rápidamente.

Me encontré con él sentado en el mismo sillón del día anterior leyendo _ElProfeta_, luciendo indescriptiblemente guapo.

—Sirius, ya me voy.

—Kreacher preparó el desayuno. ¿Puedes tomar conmigo?

—Lo siento pero tengo que irme, por eso es que he empacado antes. Te había dicho que me iría en la tarde pero tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por todo —dije, y le di un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Salí rápidamente. No quería que me hiciese alguna pregunta. No quería saber algo más. Sin embargo, mi mente me jugó sucio una vez más. "Adiós, hermosa", le escuché decir.

* * *

><p><em>Here I go!<em>

_Si ya has leído una historia con este mismo nombre… Sí, es la historia que publiqué hace mucho tiempo y borré hace un mes. La he cambiado bastante porque un usuario me hizo darme cuenta que la estaba haciendo mal. Supongo que cuando tenia catorce no pensaba claramente, y dejaba la historia demasiado tiempo como para escribir algo que tuviese sentido. Pero ahora sí, aquí está. _

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_Besos._

_**N.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La saga pertenece a J.K. Rowling como los personajes; yo solo escribo e ideo con ellos.

**N/A:** abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

No tenía nada más que dos valijas llenas de ropa y libros de la academia, y tampoco tenía mucha idea de que hacer. Eso era porque… Primeramente, había hecho las cosas pensando en que cuando saliese de aquel lugar todo mejoraría; y segundo, porque no tenía dinero.

— ¿Y si vivo contigo?

Estaba hospedándome temporalmente en la Madriguera, gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga, y al apoyo incondicional de su madre.

—Podría ser. Si tuvieses dinero —alegué negativamente.

—Lo tengo —la miré con reproche; ambas sabíamos que no tenía ni un penique en aquel momento que pudiese contribuir a mi causa. —Bueno… lo tendré, cuando empiece a jugar con Las Arpías…

—Sí, pero eso será dentro de un mes; y tendrá que pasar otro mes hasta que tengas el dinero.

—Pero podría pedírselo a… a… —ella se quedó pensando.

— ¡Hermione! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¿En qué momento llegaste? —preguntó Molly Weasley, abrazándome.

— Acabo de llegar. Me quedaré por una semana, sí es que le parece.

—Claro que sí —dijo Molly sonriendo. —Llevaré estas valijas arriba; ¿te parece en el cuarto de Ginny?

— ¡Mamá! —dijo Gin, emocionada. ¡Aquí viene!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Molly, consternada.

—Hermione, me propuso compartir un piso. Algo así, como tener nuestro propio espacio.

— ¿Ya no vivarás con Sirius? —me preguntó Molly, preocupada.

— No, se lo dije ayer. Él lo aceptó.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices madre? —Gin sonrió; suponía que ella presentía que su madre lo aceptaría. Es más, Molly deseaba que todos sus hijos saliesen de de la Madriguera; pero aún faltaba la cuestión del dinero; y Molly Weasley sospechaba que había lago más.

— ¿En serio?

—Mmm… ¡sí! —dije tratando de sonar convincente.

— Bueno… yo sé que necesitas algo más. Así que deja de perder el tiempo, hija —dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Gin.

Gin suspiró —Sí, hay algo más. Necesito para el primer mes. Como aún no he empezado a trabajar, mi fondo monetario es mínimo. Y necesito, ése dinero urgente. Prometo que te lo pagaré exactamente cuando cobré.

—Ginny; no te preocupes, te lo daré. Tú padre y yo habíamos aceptado que tuvieses tu espacio desde hace mucho, pero también queríamos que fuese tuya la decisión. Sé exactamente porque lo haces. Es esto lo que tu padre y yo queremos que hagas, pero no por las razones equivocadas.

—Mamá… —se quejo mi amiga.

—Ya lo sabes. Y quiero que lo tengas presente.

Sabía perfectamente de que hablaba la matriarca de los Weasley. Harry, mi querido amigo que se merecía una patada por tonto, no había vuelto con ella después de terminada la guerra. Todos suponíamos que sería algo temporal; él se había encargado de que los que hubieran muerto a manos de Voldemort y sus seguidores volviesen a la vida; de que se capturase a los enemigos y culpables. Sabía que él quería que todo estuviese en orden y como debía ser pero de paso se había olvidado de Ginny, y esto le había hecho perder la ilusión de volver junto a mi amigo.

—Bueno las dejaré, si desean más té, sírvanse —dijo, señalando una pequeña tetera con unas decoraciones que Harry le había regalado a la señora Weasley, por el día de las madres.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Hasta en la tetera él tiene algo que ver! De verdad, tengo que huir. ¡Y me importa un rábano, o pepino, o cualquier otra cosa pero es lo único que puedo hacer! ¡Él vive casi aquí! ¿Qué quieres que piense? Me abraza, me dice que me quiere, pero cuando le pido que sea sincero, alega diciendo que tiene miedo. Me refiero a que… ¡yo no soy un perro que puedes querer y que te gusté solo porque es un cachorro, y que luego se hace mayor, ya no te gusta porque piensas que las cosas saldrán mal. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera soy un perro! ¿Acaso no ves que soy una maldita persona? —dijo alterada para luego ponerse a llorar.

La abracé, porque no tenía mucha idea de que decirle. Porque Sirius Black ni siquiera coqueteaba conmigo, o me decía que me quería, o me miraba como si lo hacía Harry con ella. Era un estúpido amor no correspondido. Y eso, era patéticamente triste.

Por otro lado estaba mi amigo y ella. Me refiero, ellos pueden ser felices. ¡Maldita sea!

¿O es que a Harry Potter, "él niño que vivió", le gusta ser miserable? Todo dependía de mi estúpido y tonto amigo, para que dejasen de condenarse de forma tan estúpida.

Pero nada de eso podía decirle a mi amiga. Pero, sí que podía decírselo a Harry Potter.

Era domingo, y suponía que Harry estaba en Grimmaund Place. Tenía que ir allí a pesar de que el día anterior me había mudado. También suponía que Harry me echaría un sermoncito del porque había dejado Grimmaund Place, pero tendría que hacerle entender las cosas. Y lo demás, ya sería su decisión.

— Señorita Hermione, ¿ha vuelto usted? —Dobby me recibió. Era demasiado adorable, y tenía un agradable trato. Completamente diferente al de Kreacher que le pertenecía a Sirius.

¿Qué sería…?

—No, Dobby. Quería saber si Harry esta aquí.

—Pasa, Hermione —dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Apostaba que tenía las mejillas rojas, y que mi pulso estaba alocado por completo.

—Hola, preciosa.

"¡_Es Sirius! ¡Solo él!_", rogaba mi mente. Pero mi mente también sabía que Sirius calaba hasta en lo profundo de mí.

—Mmm… ¡hola! —dije demasiado efusiva; él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreí. Lucía demasiado hermoso; y definitivamente él producía demasiadas cosas en mí.

—Bien, vine a ver si Harry estaba aquí. Necesito hablar con él.

—No, él no está. Salió temprano al ministerio; y dijo que luego iría a la Madriguera. ¿Irás allá? Molly dijo que podía almorzar allí, y bueno... también quería hablar de un par de cosas contigo.

—Bueno... supongo que sí… ¿Te dijo que iría exactamente a la Madriguera?

—Sí —dijo sonriendo.

—Vale, andando.

—Como ordene, señorita Granger —dijo solemnemente, para luego reírse.

Aparecimos un tanto lejos de la Madriguera, estaba bastante feliz al estar a su lado. Pero también me confundían esos sentimientos. Yo sabía lo que él quería, cuales eran sus propósitos, y no debía permitirme seguir queriéndolo, porque esos provistos no eran los míos. Y él mismo lo había dicho, Harry le había pedido que se ocupase de mí.

—Te estoy extrañando —dijo mientras caminábamos por un sendero. Eso, me sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba decírtelo luego de la comida pero... te lo diré ahora —yo estaba nerviosa, y sentía que me hundiría ahí mismo, nos habíamos detenido y sabía que estaba blanca como el papel porque estaba temblando. —Te deseo —dijo sin preámbulos, y luego me besó.

Muy bien, esto no podía pasar. Yo estaba buscando una estabilidad que claramente Sirius no me la podía dar. Sin embargo, yo estaba ahí, siendo besada por él, dejándome arrastrar. Sabía que no debía dejar que mi corazón le ganará a mi razón, porque sabía que saldría completamente dañada.

No importaba, ya nada de eso importaba. Solo sabía que debía de olvidarme de mis sentimientos, y empezar a disfrutar. Porque las cosas están muy claras… "Te deseo" no significa "Te amo".

* * *

><p><em>Sí, es corto. Pero a los que les gustó hayan dejado o no mensaje, quise darles un nuevo capítulo rápidamente. Todos tenemos vida a parte de este sitio, pero aún así decidí hacer esto. <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado, y ¡no sean tan tímidos para no dejar reviews!_

_Besos._

_N._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La saga pertenece a J.K. Rowling como los personajes; yo solo escribo e ideo con ellos.

**N/A:** Recomiendo escuchar Muse, especialmente la parte de "HAARP" que la encontraran en el canal "youtubero" de Muse o sino también puede ser "Absolution". Quedan avisados. Más N/A al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Había pasado varios meses desde que Sirius me había besado de aquella manera y desde que Sirius y yo se había convertido en algo más, secretamente. También habían pasado varias cosas que podían explicar el porque eran ocho de la noche y estaba sola en el piso que compartía con Sirius en París, Francia.

Los _hechos_ son estos.

Primeramente, Harry "el _tonto_ niño que vivió" Potter había —finalmente— declarado su amor a Gin. Indudablemente ellos no esperarían nada, así que definitivamente el irme a vivir con mi mejor amiga estaba descartado

¡¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Después de un rato conversar cosas triviales, Molly nos llamó a comer. Decidí distraerme y repasé mentalmente la posición en que todos estábamos sentados; así podría olvidar que Sirius estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa autosuficiente y burlona.

Él sabía cuan nerviosa podía estar ante su presencia.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y luego Sirius me pidió dar un paseo por el jardín de los Weasley.  
>Quería decirle que su invitación se la podía meter por donde quisiese pero al final, accedí.<p>

—Supe que solicitaste una beca.

— ¿Beca?

—Sí, ¿no lo hiciste?

Beca… ¿beca…? _Oh._

Había sido en aquellos momentos en el cual me disipaba literalmente y decidía entre irme de la casa, el amar a Sirius y demás. Lo había hecho por un impulso, cosa que se estaba volviendo habitual en mí. Era una beca para estudiar un ciclo en París. Me había parecido genial porque costeaban gastos estudiantiles, vivienda, comida… Mejor dicho, todo. Y como en aquel momento no tenía nada con Sirius, me pareció algo excepcional. Y porque Ginny me había insistido. Según ella de repente me encontraba un lindo francés y olvidaba a Sirius.

Aja. Simplemente _imposible_.

Pero ahora… no.

—No me digas que…—dije con una mueca expresando mi fastidio.

—Sí. La tienes —dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Arg...! ¡Justo en este momento! ¡Que oportuno tenía que ser Merlín! —él empezó a reírse.

—No te preocupes… Creo que está todo solucionado. Yo tengo que irme para allá por un par de meses. Y puedo pedir unos meses de vacaciones, ¿no crees?

Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Él estaba haciendo eso por mí? Dejé volar a mi imaginación por un rato hasta que me acordé que aquella tarde el me había dicho "Te deseo", y no "Te amo". Fue una caída en picada.

—Sí. Pienso que sería una oportunidad para disfrutar de los dos, y nadie hará comentarios.

—Sí —dijo poco convencido.

—Bueno… supongo que debemos regresar.

— Sí.

Luego del postre, Sirius comentó lo del viaje, y mencionó mi beca. Todos me felicitaron, y Ginny me llevó a un lado para conversar.

—Dime que esta pasando. Me muero de la curiosidad.

—Él… no lo sé. No creas que se me declaró porque sabes que es algo imposible. Solo dijo que le gustó, y bueno… es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.

No le dije que él me había dicho: "te deseo", porque Ginny diría que es un patán y demás. Solo quería disfrutar, aunque luego me arrepintiese.

—Tienes que disfrutar demasiado. Aunque lo tuyo es medio año mientras que lo de él es solo dos meses.

—Dice que tomará un par de meses de relajo.

— ¡Merlín! ¡La cosa va en serio!

—No… Gin. Nada va en serio. Es solo diversión.

—No. Eso se lo dicen ambos porque yo sé que a él le gustas, y viceversa.

—A ver… ¿y cómo se supone que lo sabes, pitonisa?

—Ja, ja, ja. Eso es porque yo lo sé todo, y punto.

—Claro. Por cierto… Harry se nos está acercando. Adiós —dije riéndome.

— ¿De qué hablabas con la pelirroja?

—Cosas de chicas —dije tratándole de restar importancia.

—Y bueno… ¿regresarás a Grimmaund Place?

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente. En estos momentos estoy en finales, y quisiera terminar bien. Más por la beca, quiero sentir que lo merezco.

—La mereces.

Miré a sus ojos, y algo raro había en ellos. ¿Sería porque no iría a Grimmaund Place? Pero esto era para divertirnos. Conocía s Sirius. Esto no podía ir en serio, debía proteger mi corazón porque sino sería solo una estúpida más.

Y ahí estaba, sola y aburrida, en un gran piso sin nada que hacer. Había estudiado, comido, también mirado televisión y nada, él no llegaba.

Volví a mirar el reloj que estaba en una de las mesitas de noche.

_Once y quince. _

Decidí acostarme porque al día siguiente tenía exámenes finales, y me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que alguien estaba apoyado sobre mi estomago. Era Sirius, y lucía muy cansado. Busqué el reloj y el ocho y quince de la mañana anunciaba mi muerte si no salía rápidamente de la cama. Traté de apurarme sin despertarlo, y fui a alistarme.

El examen en sí fue un asco, nada de lo que había estudiado entró en mi conciencia. Quizás, yo no le había dado tregua a mi cerebro, y este obviamente se volvió rebelde. Vale, me dejaré de tonterías. Solo debía estudiar más y rogar porque no jalase por primera vez en mi vida.

— ¡Herms! —me voltee y vi a Florence corriendo rápidamente hacia mi. Ella era una compañera que había hecho allí en la Academia, era rubia, muy guapa e increíblemente hablaba inglés muy bien— ¿Qué tal el examen?

—Mal. No entendí nada. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que lo mismo. Traté de estudiar. Juró que lo intenté pero Frank fue a mi piso y bueno… ya no pude seguir estudiando —dijo riendo. Yo entorné los ojos.

— ¿Frank ya salió?

—Sí, hace bastante. Habrá una reunión en su casa. Tú sabes… último día de clases. Muchos se irán… ¿Me entiendes?

—Claro —dije riendo. —Solo tengo que avisarle a Sirius…

—Oye por cierto. Es algo que siempre me quedé pensando. ¿Tú y él son algo? Me refiero a que… él esta buenísimo y todo lo demás —yo me reí por como mi amiga se refería — ¡Es en serio! Esta… como quiere, pero nos lo has presentado como a un amigo. Y de verdad, ustedes no tienen cara de amistad cuando se miran.

— ¿Me puedes guardar el secreto?

— ¡Sí! ¡No me digas que tú y él se escaparon de Inglaterra porque tus padres no te quería ver con él, y ahora están aquí viviendo la vida!

—Suena bastante novelesco ¿No, crees?

—Sí, pero se vale soñar, ¿no?

—Tienes razón pero no.

— ¿Entonces qué son tú y él?

—No estamos divirtiendo, por decirlo de forma corta.

— ¿Amigos con beneficios?

—Algo así, solo que no somos amigos. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Él se encarga de alguna manera de mí. No tengo idea de cómo decirlo pero básicamente es eso.

— ¡Es que no te lo puedo creer! Él tiene una cara, Luce como si para él fueses lo más importante y lo primordial. Y como se preocupa por ti.

— Ah. Eso. Es culpa de Harry.

—Créeme. Dudo mucho que eso sea. Está enamorado de ti. E indudablemente, tú también lo estás.

—Vale. Te diré que sí, porque él si me gusta pero no es recíproco. Él no es capaz de ser fiel, y menos aún tener algo serio con una mujer. Yo mejor que nadie lo sabe.

—Te quiero amiga, y te pido que no seas ciega. ¿Sí?

—Lo intentaré —respondí

— ¿Tienes hora? —me preguntó preocupada. Le mostré mi reloj y se asustó. —Vale, no tengo tiempo y dudo que tú lo tengas. ¿Irás?

— No prometo nada. Pero lo intentaré.

— ¡Lleva a Sirius! —dijo yéndose con una sonrisa.

A ver. ¿Sirius enamorado de mí? Florence no podía creer tal cosa. Decidí resumírselo todo porque había muchas cosas que estaban mal con mi cerebro y porque no quería alargar el asunto. Además que ella no sabía que yo había accedido a este arreglo porque el me había dicho que me deseaba. Porque estaba plenamente conciente de que si él decía la palabra _mágica_ yo hubiese salido pitando de su vida. Sí, también admito que le tengo miedo al amor, porque es algo que no entiendo, y porque sé que daña a muchas personas. Infundado o no, pero válido para mí.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado al piso, y la placa brillante que rezaba 1220 me miraba. Abrí la puerta, y él no se encontraba en el piso. Decidí registrar las habitaciones, y nada.

Estaba cansada, y no había almorzado. Preparé algo, y lo comí. Me puse a buscar algo para ver en la televisión, pero todo era aburrido.

Decidí ir a la reunión sin tontos permisos. Habíamos hecho un acuerdo para divertirnos, y las cosas habían pasado un tanto aburridas a no ser por las veces en que habíamos estado juntos. Y no podría negar que los rumores eran ciertos, él era muy bueno en la cama.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, y debía decir que lucía tal y como quería. Unos pitillos negros, un mini vestido gris que me llegaba al muslo, y una casaca gris pequeña. Ni muy formal, ni lo opuesto. Maquillaje bastante natural, y listo.

Era ocho y media, y él aun no llegaba. Decidí dejarle una nota, sin decirle a donde iría, porque sabía que él sería capaz de llegar y armar un problema porque estaba bajo su cuidado —aún cuando solo teníamos ¿una relación?—, y me fui.

— ¡Viniste! —dijo Florence con una sonrisa grande y congelada en su rostro.

— Sip, vine —dije sonriendo, y ella me apachurro efusivamente.

— ¿Vendrá Sirius? —preguntó tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

—No. No lo he visto desde la mañana así que no he podido avisarle.

_Mentirosa_, me dijo mi conciencia. Realmente aunque él hubiese tenido conocimiento de aquello, no hubiese aceptado que él me acompañase, por el simple hecho de que él y yo, no éramos nada.

—Oh, bueno… ¡vamos!

Me condujo hasta la sala, y ahí se encontraban Dimitri y Claire quienes me saludaron del mismo modo que Florence. Notaba algo raro en ellos, por la alegría que emanaban. Frank quien vino un rato después porque estaba terminando de hacer la cena era el único que tenía un estado normal.

— ¿Qué tal te fue en el examen? —me preguntó Frank.

— No creo que bien. No entendí mucho. Vale, no comprendí ni una palabra.

— ¿No estudiaste?

— Sí estudié pero no comprendí.

— ¿Ya es el fin del mundo? —Frank preguntó a los demás.

—Yo creo que sí. —dijo Claire riéndose.

— ¿Saben que? Tomen —dijo pasándonos unos shots de vodka y prosiguió —porque sino lo único de lo que hablaran en toda la noche será de los exámenes, y estos para alegría mía y de los demás aquí presentes, terminaron. Están eliminados.

—Vale —dije tomándolo de un tiro.

— ¿No debemos comer y luego tomar? Como que eso es para no embriagarnos rápidamente, ¿no? —preguntó Frank.

—Frank tómalo, ¿si?

— ¿Herms?

—Yo creo que deberías tomarlo. Antes o después, es igual.

—Vale.

Luego de varias horas, lo único que sabía es que estábamos riéndonos como idiotas, y seguíamos en lo mismo. No me sentía mal, pero había dejado de sentir mis labios, y el líquido pasaba casi sin sentirse. Luego de un rato, Claire salió corriendo para uno de los baños. Luego de hacerla recostar, decidí aparecerme en el piso.

Vi a Sirius, y lucia… indescriptible. Sus ojos era lo que me llamaban la atención. Lucía oscuros y al mismo tiempo como llamaradas de fuego. Me acerqué a él y me recosté en sus piernas, luego de un rato me sentí poderosa y empecé a besarlo, y a sentirlo como quizás nunca antes lo había sentido. Llevados por la urgencia fuimos hasta el dormitorio, y empezamos a desvestirnos. Luego de jugar un poco con él, sentí una verdadera necesidad de amarlo, y que fuese correspondido, pero ésa era mi realidad. Y justo en el momento que llegaba al éxtasis, todo desapareció a mí alrededor.

* * *

><p><em>A ver. No quiero que me maten. Me alegro que haya gente que le gusté está historia. Y perdonen que me haya demorado ¿más de un mes? He tenido cosas que hacer, y cero inspiración. He estado buscando inspiración de cualquier lado, y al final solo pudo mi imaginación, y la música.<em>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y para los que no dejan reviews; ¡anímense! ¡Los reviews no muerden!

_Besos._

_N._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La saga pertenece a J.K. Rowling como los personajes; yo solo escribo e ideo con ellos.

**N/A: **editado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

— ¿Herms? ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí. ¿Qué paso? —pregunté. Mi cabeza parecía una montaña rusa fuera de control.

—Al parecer sufriste un colapso. Y el tomar, hizo que perdieras la conciencia. ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando?

—Yo... La verdad, no lo sé. Florence me dijo que harían una reunión en la casa de Frank. Fui al piso para ver si estabas pero no apareciste. Así que, fui a la reunión, tomamos, regresé y creo que ya sabes que pasó luego. Por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste ayer?

—Eso... Tenemos que hablarlo. Lo haremos cuando regresemos.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo el hospital como para no poder hablar aquí? —pregunté tercamente.

—En casa, Herms.

—Vale. Llama a un medimago para que me dé el alta. Ni que me haya pasado algo serio como para permanecer más tiempo aquí.

—Descansa, ¿sí?

—Vale —dije refunfuñando.

Unos días después, regresamos al piso. Yo estaba bastante expectante por saber que era lo que él tenía que hablar conmigo. En parte, creía saberlo pero aún así me mantenía en vilo; mi curiosidad podía más.

—Ya. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—No sé qué es lo que estás planeando para el futuro, pero lo que sé es que yo tengo que dejarte ir.

— ¿Dejarme ir? ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?

—Cada uno seguir su camino. Mira, fue genial todo esto, pero eres demasiado joven como para arruinarte el futuro prometedor que tienes.

— ¿Me estás diciendo esto por...? —No entendía. Bueno, no quería entender.

—Yo regresaré a Inglaterra. No sé qué harás tú pero espero que me lo hagas saber.

Sí. Lo sabía.

Con Sirius las cosas no tenían un futuro. Mi error fue dejar que mi corazón, guiase a mi cerebro —cursi, lo sé—. Creo que estaba haciendo todo al revés; cuando era adolescente, nunca me hubiese relacionado sentimentalmente con Sirius, y supuestamente adulta y madura, lo hacía. ¿Etapa de rebeldía? ¡Qué sé yo!

Me sentía estúpida, sabía los riesgos que corría pero aún así... Creo que cometer errores es realmente parte de madurar. El conocimiento da poder, pero el experimentar también.

Después de que hablamos, él se fue. Y yo tenía que seguir. Lo primero que hice fue mudarme, no podía quedarme o me sentiría estúpida. Como no tenía mucho ahorrado decidí pedirle asilo por unos días a Florence.

— ¡No puedo creer que él te haya terminado así! ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

—No lo sé, Florence. No sé si te lo dije pero no teníamos algo serio. Solo estábamos disfrutando mutuamente.

—Pero aún así... ¿Lo amas?

—Sí.

—Lo curioso es que no estás hecha un mar de lágrimas —dijo escéptica.

—Lo que pasa es que él nunca fue mío, ambos sabíamos que nada iba en serio. Era mi culpa el involucrarme. Él no conocía de mis sentimientos, así que, aquí la culpable soy yo. No puedo llorar por quien nunca me amó.

—Curioso pensamiento.

—Supongo...

Quería desenamorarme, olvidarme completamente de él, pero me hacia débil.

Pensé en regresar a Inglaterra, y seguir mi vida tal y como Sirius lo haría, pero me resultaba difícil. Hablaba diariamente con Ginny. Harry le había propuesto matrimonio unos días después de que me fui a vivir con Florence. En una de las conversaciones, por teléfono, el tema Sirius Black saltó a relucir.

—Gin, ¿qué les dijo a ustedes?

—De que él había pensado que lo mejor era que tuvieses independencia.

— ¿Alguien más sabe sobre nosotros? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Remus, se lo saco hace poco. Dijo que tú lo habías terminado. ¿Es eso cierto?

—No. No sé porque le habrá mentido pero eso ya no importa.

— ¿Te duele?

—No, Gin. SI él me hubiese amado tendría derecho a que duela pero no.

No podía creer que él habría sido tan cobarde de decir que yo lo había terminado. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Terminar? ¿Terminar qué? ¡Si ni siquiera habíamos comenzado algo! Además todo esto era un juego... o lo que hubiese sido pero no una relación como para "terminar", ¿cierto?

— ¿Dijo terminar?

—Si, Herms. No entiendo si él te terminó porque está así... como si tú hubieses terminado con él.

— ¿Sabes, Gin? Me haré cargo del as cosas, y regresaré. No puedo estar aquí como si fuese una convicta. Tengo que hablar las cosas, y dejarlas en claro.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Decirle todo. Absolutamente todo.

No sabía de dónde sacaría fuerzas porque decir algo es fácil, pero de ahí a realizarlo, hay un gran camino.

Yo sabía que todo había terminado allí, y que tenía que hacerme cargo de las cosas, y no huir que era lo que quise desde que Sirius "me dejó el camino libre". Me despedí de los chicos, prometiéndoles que regresaría en algún momento.

Al llegar a Londres me sentí como en casa. Esa era mi casa. Pero no tenía la menor idea de hacia dónde dirigirme. Me refiero a que si la tenia pero tenía miedo a encontrármelo.

Si, lo sé. Con Sirius, y todo lo relacionado a él, me contradigo.

― ¡Llegaste! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!― dijo Gin abrazándome, casi, ahorcándome― Prométeme... ¡No! ¡Júrame que nunca te iras de nuevo!

― ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me has extrañado? ―pregunte sarcásticamente y riendo.

―Un poco... De verdad, ¡me has hecho falta! Bien, luego seguimos hablando. Todos te están esperando―dijo entusiasmada mirando hacia la sala, yo tuve miedo.

― ¿Todos? ―pregunte; aun no podía enfrentarlo y fingir que nada había pasado.

― ¿Sabes? Te diré que él puede llegar a ser un tanto cobarde como tú.

― ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!

― ¡Vamos! ―dijo jalándome hacia la sala.

Él no estaba ahí. Se disculpó diciendo que tenía ciertos pendientes en el ministerio. No me la creía, y Remus lo sabía. Tonks me miraba de vez en cuando, y sabía que quería hablar conmigo.

Luego de haber probado todas las exquisiteces que Molly había preparado, todos se pusieron a hacer conversaciones, y Tonks me llevó atrás de la casa.

—Aquí no seremos interrumpidas

— ¿De qué deseas conversar conmigo?

— Obviamente de Sirius. Quiero que me digas que rayos pasó. ¿Y qué lo tiene así?

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Yo no tengo idea de lo que está pasando.

—Remus no me quiere decir nada, Ginny no sabe nada, y Sirius… Sirius es… Sirius. ¡De verdad! No entiendo que les pasa. Es como si fuese… que él estuviese triste.

—Él no puede estar triste.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te lo diré porque confió en ti, y sé que tendrás un criterio amplio para lo que te diré… Estuve con él. Era una relación pero sin el compromiso de eso. No fue… como Ginny y Harry, o… tú y Remus. Fue muy al estilo de Sirius. Mi problema es que terminé por enamorarme aún más de lo que ya estaba… Y bueno… él me terminó. No entiendo porque rayos le dijo a Remus que yo le había terminado…

—Así que era eso. ¿Sabes? Le voy a decir sus cuatro verdades. ¡¿Cómo rayos te va a terminar?

— No, Tonks. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que esto no sería para siempre. Yo seguiré con mi vida, y él también lo hará.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí. Las cosas se dan o no se dan. No se puede forzar al destino.

—Ambos son tal para cual. Pero ya verás.

Mi vida tenía que seguir. No podía dejarme terminar por algo tan simple como el querer a alguien. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que el amor puede destruirte. Decidí concentrarme en mis estudios, en lo que era buena. Aún me faltaba un año y medio para poder graduarme.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, estudiaba, hacia mi vida pero no me olvidaba de él. Trataba de que no me afectase. No lo veía, y tampoco quería hacerlo. O quizá en el fondo, si quería…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó Ginny, entrando con una pequeña magdalena incrustada por una vela gigante.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué has asesinado a esa magdalena?

— ¡Porque es tu cumpleaños! ¿No te acuerdas?

— ¿Hoy?

— ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde andarás que ni de eso te acuerdas?

—Lo siento —dije un poco triste.

—No, discúlpame… Es que nadas en un estado de inercia que es un poco desesperante. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hoy saldremos! ¡Avisaré a los chicos y quizá hoy te ligues a alguien!

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Pasé gran parte del día siendo saludada por muchas personas, cumplía diecinueve y me sentía extraña. Quería poner un poco de mi parte para sentir bien, y alegrarme para lo que pasará en la noche.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ya llegué! —dije cuando llegué a La Madriguera.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Se puede saber por qué tan alegre?

—Decidí poner de mi parte… Supongo.

—Está bien… Te cambias rápido porque nos andan esperando.

Luego de media hora nos estábamos dirigiendo a Londres muggle. Iríamos a un club que según Luna y Ginny era muy bueno.

— ¿Tú ves a alguien? —pregunté a Gin, el ambiente se sentía bastante cargado y casi todas las personas estaban bailando. — ¿Crees que esto es una buena idea?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Pues a mí no me parece. Podríamos haber jugado verdad o consecuencia, o cosas similares pero aquí toda las personas son libres de venir… Y si a Harry se le ocurre invitar a Sirius… Él no sabe que es lo que ha pasado…

—Deja de armarte un rollo por nada. Él no vendrá. ¡Ahí está Harry! —dijo señalando hacia un morocho alto; y luego se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que lo acompañaba. —Hermione, lo siento... —dijo muy arrepentida

— ¿Sabes? Yo también lo siento —dije acercándome para saludarlos.

Ginny saludó a Harry con un beso, y luego a Sirius con un abrazo. Yo estaba parada sin decir nada, me sentía muy estúpida pero luego tuve que reaccionar.

Ambos me abrazaron, me desearon feliz cumpleaños pero cuando sentí a Sirius, me quería morir. Olía como siempre, lo sentía como siempre, y lo tenía en mis brazos.

Después de un par de horas, llegaron Ron y Luna. Con Ginny nos reímos por el aspecto de culpables que ambos tenían. Y así fueron llegando todos, hasta que llego Remus y Tonks. Ambos se sorprendieron de ver que Sirius había ido a la fiesta.

— ¿Qué rayos? —dijo Tonks cuando estábamos apartadas tomando unas bebidas.

—No sé. A mí también me sorprendió. La verdad es que esperaba no verlo hasta dentro de un par de meses, o hasta que se diese pero no ahora, y menos hoy.

—Hablé con él pero es tan… tan cerrado que no entiendo nada. No quiere saber nada, ni que le expliquen nada. Que él hace las cosas a su modo, y punto final, ¡aquí se acaba todo, Nymphadora! —dijo imitando a su queridísimo primo. — ¡Detesto que me llamé así!

— ¿Imitándome Dora? —dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Ella se volteo y le respondió —Pues figúrate que sí. ¿Saben? Los dejo solos para que de una vez arreglen sus cuentas —y se fue.

Yo no sabía si reírme o salir corriendo de ahí. Y luego me acordé, yo tenía que decirle la verdad,

—Hola —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola —respondí; estaba nerviosa, mi nivel cardíaco se había desestabilizado, y estaba buscando la salida más próxima de aquel lugar.

—Tenía que hablar contigo. Lo que hice la última vez no estuvo correcto

— ¡Y recién te das cuenta! ¡Es un alivio! —no sabía de dónde podía llegar a ser tan sarcástica pero eso era lo que afloraba de mí.

—Sí… Discúlpame. Creo que nunca dejémoslas cosas claras…

—Sirius, lo sabíamos. No sé qué es lo que andes pensando pero yo sí tenía las cosas claras, y que era lo que estaba pasando. Sabíamos que lo que pasó no era por siempre. Deja de dar tantas vueltas, y sigamos con lo que tengamos que seguir. ¿De acuerdo? —sí era mentira pero yo ya estaba enamorada de él, y sabia que él, no. Yo salía perdiendo.

—No —me dijo, arrastrándome hacia la salida. Y lo sentí como aquella vez antes de perder la conciencia, lo sentí, me había olvidado de lo inmenso e irresistible que podía ser un beso de él; otra vez estaba en el cielo.


End file.
